


A Lady's Tools (let's start a fight)

by DarlingNikki



Series: November Prompts [3]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Childhood Memories, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, if you squint it could be shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingNikki/pseuds/DarlingNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's how a lady makes a set of homemade brass knuckles for herself.  All you need is a roll of quarters and a stocking, preferably the thigh high kind.  Place the quarters in the foot of the stocking, and tie it off, then lay it against the top of your knuckles and wrap it to your hand with the remaining length of the stocking.  Then you're ready to lay someone out with just one punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady's Tools (let's start a fight)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3  
> Something Someone Told You
> 
> Okay, this is true facts, this is something my Grandma legit taught me as a teenager. In fact, this is legit something my Granny got banned from a local bar from using on a guy that tried to pick a fight with my Uncle when I was a kid. I just kinda love it, and decided to use it in a story, since my Granny was a hardcore badass even in her old age. I haven't actually finished watching the series yet, so handwave vague ass references to the end of season one. I plan on finishing it soon, since this is a fandom I totally want to tackle more stuff in. I have seen the movie though, wayyy too many times, so I just kinda went with that knowledge for now.

Here's how a lady makes a set of homemade brass knuckles for herself. All you need is a roll of quarters and a stocking, preferably the thigh high kind. Place the quarters in the foot of the stocking, and tie it off, then lay it against the top of your knuckles and wrap it to your hand with the remaining length of the stocking. Then you're ready to lay someone out with just one punch. Kate's mamaw had grinned secretively when she'd told Kate, and then whispered, “Now not everyone in this wide world is as kindly as your dear father, and a lady should know how to protect herself.” Mamaw's bony fingers and long nails had locked over Kate's wrist pulling her closer. “Not everyone is gonna want to protect your light, girl, remember this. You may just find this lesson useful one day.”

Kate hadn't taken her seriously back then, but now, after the night at the Titty Twister, she remembers.

Daddy probably wouldn't have approved; he never really seemed fond of approving of his mother's antics, but he's gone, and nothing is the same anymore. She's wandering around Mexico with a criminal. Hell, she's a criminal herself these days, and the furtive secrets her mamaw had told her are useful now. She keeps her homemade brass knuckles stuffed down her bra, just like mamaw told her to do for easier access, just in case.

The first time she uses them, she's in another scuzzy dive bar south of the Mexican border. It wasn't a touristy place, it was a place filled with the worst kind of locals, and no one really spoke much English. Seth had dragged her there since he had been feeling a hankering to get plastered, but still didn't feel safe leaving her alone in the run down motel room, with only the chain lock to protect her. After that night, after him and Richie busted into her life, kidnapped her family, and helped destroy everything she'd ever known; he's been weirdly protective of her. Kate's still not entirely sure if it's just plain old guilt or if he just can't bear the thought of being alone, of living without Richie by his side. It's alright though. She doesn't mind either way. She knows she's not the same girl after that night, and she knows she doesn't want to be alone either. She can't judge him for it; she's just as guilty after all. Anyways, it helps, having someone else with her, someone who understands what hell she went through there.

But, here they are, in another dingy bar, and some guy missing several teeth leers at her, leaning close, and roughly grabs her ass while Seth's back is turned ordering their drinks. Seth misses it, but when he hears the solid smack of someone nearby getting hit he turns, and sees her standing over the guy, while the guy spits out a bloody tooth.

Of course, when the guy starts screaming bloody murder in rapid Spanish, which the only word that she can pick out is “Puta!” which Kate knows has to be referring to her. She's not exactly surprised to see he's got friends moving to circle where Seth and her are standing, either.

“Well, preacher's daughter strikes again, getting everyone here all riled up.”

She can't help, but laugh at Seth, “He grabbed my ass,” she shrugs, “so I decided to take a page out of your book and sock him.”

“I can see that. But you know, my Uncle Eddie used to say, 'you're never in a fight with just one asshole, even assholes have friends,' Katie-cakes.” He grins like a shark, and downs his shot before jumping forward to land a brutal punch to one of the guy's faces. That guy goes down like a brick, and Seth is quickly moving to the next.

Another man is stalking towards her with murder in his eyes, and Kate lunges. She's wildly throwing punches and kicking at anyone that dares to come near her, and she is not afraid. These fuckers have nothing on the culebras. She feels alive. Her heart is thumping, and for some reason she just can't stop smiling as the entire bar degenerates into a free for all.

She kicks the first guy in the face as he's trying to pull himself off the floor, and is decidedly satisfied as his head hits a bar stool and his efforts are stalled as he's knocked out cold.

This definitely isn't something her daddy would've approved of, but her mamaw probably would've been proud.

The bar tender is busy trying to break up the fight, so she reaches behind the bar and grabs a bottle blindly. She makes her way towards where Seth is kicking some downed guy in the ribs and grabs his arm to get his attention.

“I think it's time for us to go.” She nods toward the door, and the path free of fighting they have straight to the exit. She hold up her stolen bottle of tequila, “Let's go!”

“Oh, man! I didn't know you had this in you, preacher's daughter!” He sniggers and lets her pull him out of the bar and back to their stolen car.

“I'm just full of surprises.”

When she's safely seated in the passenger seat, she opens the bottle, and takes a swig from it and shudders. She's really still not used to drinking, even though Seth usually insists she has at least one whenever he drags her out to a bar, since he swears it's just not fun drinking alone. He pouts at her, and she can't say no.

Her mamaw would've probably had something to say about that, but Kate doesn't feel like thinking about that, so she focuses on the buzz of adrenaline in her veins and the warmth of the shot she's just took in her stomach instead, and thinks to herself, ' _Hallelujah, I'm alive.'_

The car pulls out, and Seth snatches the bottle from her, and he takes a long pull before pressing the gas petal down, and then they are gone leaving a trail of dust from the road in their wake.


End file.
